LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 May 2013
12:27 Hey bluejay 12:27 once again 12:27 seen Lost around 12:27 he ever come on enymore? 12:27 or Hikai? 12:31 What? 12:31 oh I see 12:31 What? 12:31 say what if your new. 12:31 What? 12:31 ok 12:31 welcome 12:31 What? 12:32 Did you just register today? Yes=What? No=Silence 12:32 What? 12:32 ok 12:32 Did you play LU? Yes= What 12:33 What? 12:34 Would you like to join our skype group, we have a gret number of LU people on there, jammester, hollis, alcom, and others 12:34 yes= what 12:34 12:34 ok 12:34 Wait, did you just say Jammester 12:34 yes 12:34 Tell him IF YOU PRESS THE GREEN BRICK YOU STAY 12:35 ok 12:35 Let me know what he says. 12:35 you sen a user named Hikai or LostTwighlight antwhere? 12:35 No. 12:35 chipika! 12:35 Hi 12:35 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:35 Hi, Polturgighst. 12:36 no avatar? 12:36 Hehe 12:36 Not for a while. 12:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDa-ESUrxv8 12:37 oh your lair? 12:37 what is that hell 12:37 oops 12:37 sry 12:37 NO! 12:37 IM SORRY! 12:38 IM USED TO SKYPE RULES 12:38 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:38 DO NOT KILL ME 12:38 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:38 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:38 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:38 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:38 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:38 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:38 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:38 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:38 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:38 IF YOU SELECT THE GREEN BRICK 12:38 I never see you on skype anymore chip 12:39 I have been trying to get TF2 to work, so I haven't focused on Skype. 12:39 ah 12:39 dose it not work on your computer? or steam? 12:39 oh 12:39 ? 12:40 After a few minutes of playing TF2, my computer shuts down, and I must restart it. 12:40 oh my 12:40 hmm 12:40 I'm assuming that my computer can't handle its awesomeness. 12:40 dose it overload your disk? 12:40 yeah 12:41 So, what did Jammester said? 12:41 I don't know about overloading disks. 12:41 he is afk 12:41 Darn 12:43 what was your LU name, TPWCOW? 12:43 ah there he is 12:43 tell him yourself 12:44 Hi, Jamesster. 12:45 what was your LU name, TPWCOW? 12:46 Hi Jammester. 12:46 It's Dark Cloud 12:46 ok 12:46 *jamesster 12:46 Who? 12:46 I gotta go. 12:46 Bye 12:47 wait 12:47 what games do you play? 12:47 :l 12:47 well 12:47 updated the Uni-craft front page 12:47 http://legouni-craft.webs.com/ 12:47 Hi. 12:47 Hi 12:48 (gasp) 12:48 yes? 12:48 It's Jamesster! 12:48 Hi, TTM. 12:48 Hi, Chip. 12:48 Well youd see him all the time if you were appart of the skype group :\ 12:48 Well, I don't have skype. I'm 13. 12:49 O_O don't speak of it 12:49 you will be ban 12:49 What? 12:49 your age 12:49 Sorry. 12:49 12:49 I'm a huge fan of someone in this chat. 12:49 LUWikiBot? 12:50 no 12:50 BLueJay? 12:50 no 12:50 Yourself? 12:50 no 12:50 Chipika? 12:50 no 12:50 Me? 12:50 no 12:50 :l 12:50 the ghost of Mythrna? 12:50 no 12:50 *Mythrun 12:50 Who? 12:50 Jamesster? 12:51 JAMESSTER (JAMESSTERV2) 12:51 YES!!! 12:51 Hes not in this chat 12:51 he left 12:51 as you came on 12:51 Well, I've kinda a obsessive fan. 12:51 why? 12:52 I've been a fan of him since 2011. I've watched it a few videos untill I saw all of them. 12:52 Ah 12:52 I liked his room tours 12:52 I saw all 1,387 videos in two years. 12:52 hes a funny guy when you talk to him 12:52 even when he types 12:53 In fact, one time on Lego Universe, I waited for 7.5 hours for him to appear in Nimbus. 12:53 what kinda things you playing these days Toa? 12:53 Wow 12:53 your dedicated 12:53 Thanks. 12:54 I had lego universe on 2010. I stopped playing until 2011 when the video card crashed. When 2012 came, I felt very depressed. Thank god the other MMOs save the day. 12:55 But, I still go here for my memories. 12:56 what kind games you playing now a days? 12:59 TF2, Minecraft 12:59 Garrys Mod 12:59 I was hoping you'd say minecraft, Jamie helps with our project, the LUC 12:59 http://legouni-craft.webs.com/ 01:00 he provides our textures 01:00 Is it a PC server? 01:00 its not a server 01:00 Oh. 01:00 it is PC related 01:00 I'll try to help with my amateur skills. 01:01 um... 01:01 what? 01:01 I was just showign you the project 01:01 Oh. 01:01 I was meaning by contributes. 01:01 ah 01:01 I'm not good at contributes. 01:02 ah well we could use all the contributions we can get 01:02 well untill sunday 01:02 ok 01:02 I assume we will be having an influx then dew to us being mentioned on an extreamly popular minecraft show 01:03 OK 01:04 Goodbey I hope to see you on the website 01:04 OK 01:04 I'll be AFK sometimes because I'm watching James's videos. 01:05 bye 01:08 Back 01:08 I will be afk for a bit 01:08 be back very soon 01:08 ok 01:02 I assume we will be having an influx then dew to us being mentioned on an extreamly popular minecraft show 01:03 OK 01:04 Goodbey I hope to see you on the website 01:04 OK 01:04 I'll be AFK sometimes because I'm watching James's videos. 01:05 bye 01:08 Back 01:08 I will be afk for a bit 01:08 be back very soon 01:08 ok 01:26 Hi, Mythrun. 01:29 Hallo. 01:29 Hey Mythrun. 01:30 o/ 01:40 Hehe I always kill chat. 02:01 Ah shes still here 02:01 what number is this chip? 02:01 Hi, Polturgighst. 02:01 Eleventeen. 02:01 -_- 02:01 must find other locations 02:02 Chip scavenger hunt 02:02 BTW 02:02 hi Mythrun 02:02 Hows the mod going? 02:02 Hows life? 02:02 Not working on it right now. 02:03 well going to go find Chip in more places 02:03 to the MLP wiki! 02:08 I found four of your five hinding places 02:08 Msg Boards wiki, Brickipidia, LU, MLP 02:08 but what is the fifth 02:11 where are you chipika 02:11 where arrre yoooouu 02:13 I give up 02:13 can't find 02:14 Huh? 02:14 she is in five wiki chats 02:14 I found 4 02:14 can't find the fifth 02:08 Hey Polt 02:08 hi 02:11 Goodbey bluejay 02:11 Okay. 08:48 Hello. 2013 05 17